


Hello, Goodbye

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: Steve and Peggy are expecting a baby





	Hello, Goodbye

Steve came out of the bathroom to find his wife, Peggy, struggling to button her dress.

“You need some help there, Peg?” he asked, walking over to her.

“I've almost got it,” she said, a little out of breath from the struggle, “I don't understand why I can't button this, it for just last week.”

Steve laughed, “I think our little boy is starting to show.”

“This is all your bloody fault,” Peggy said. “And what makes you think it's a boy?”

“Just a feeling,” Steve said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Well you better not be disappointed when it’s a girl,” Peggy said.

“Of course,” Steve said, pressing his lips against hers. “This child is part of you, which is reason enough to love anything.”

“Very smooth, Steven,” Peggy said before pushing Steve away.

Steve grinned, “how about you put something on that fits and we go out to eat?”

“That sounds lovely,” Peggy said, turning back to look at her profile in the mirror.

Half an hour later Peggy was dressed comfortably in one of her more loose fitting dresses and she and Steve were on their way to the Automat to grab some lunch. Steve decided not to take the main road so they could enjoy the drive. After a little while, Steve noticed a car behind them that he’d seen when they left. As he recalled parts of their drive, he realised that car had never been more than a block behind them at any time. He squeezed Peggy’s hand, which he had been holding the whole drive, to indicate that they were being followed. As discreetly as she could, Peggy looked behind them to catch a glimpse of the car, disguising it as simply tossing her hair in the wind.

“Can you lose them?” she asked as she reached into the glove compartment and loaded two guns.

“I can try. Peggy what are you doing?” Steve asked.

“If you can’t get rid of them we need a backup plan,” Peggy said.

“Peggy...” Steve said, unsure of what to say.

“It’s a backup plan, Steve. Just keep driving. I won’t shoot unless I have to, I promise.”  
Steve sighed and turned his focus back to the road, now keeping both hands on the wheel while Peggy held on tight to the guns in her hands.

Steve quickly found that he was unable to lose their tail. As he turned down a busier street, Peggy turned around to get a better look at the other car. They saw and almost immediately opened fire. Peggy turned and started shooting at their pursuers as Steve tried to drive around all the people around them scrambling to take cover where they could. The first hit the car took was to a back tire, causing the car to spiral out of control and flip, slamming into a street lamp upside down. Steve grabbed the gun that had landed beside him in the flip and used the mirror to watch the agents who were now running towards them. As soon as they were close enough, Steve shot them both before crawling around to the other side of the car to check on Peggy, only to find her unconscious and bleeding.

“Peggy! Stay with me baby, stay with me. Please. Help is on the way, just stay with me,” he cried as he pulled her out of the wreckage. “Peggy, please.”

A couple minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took Peggy to the closest hospital.

“You have to save her, she’s pregnant and she’s all I have. Please help her,” he called to anyone who would listen.

“We’re going to do our best, sir, now could you please wait out here? Only authorised personnel are allowed in the back,” one of the nurses told him.

Steve had no choice but to listen, but he could not sit still, not while his wife and child were in danger. He paced around the hospital in agony over not knowing what was going on. It was early afternoon and the hospital was full of people running here and there and some people saw him and pointed, wondering what Captain America was doing at the hospital, but no one approached him. It had been nearly an hour when someone finally spoke to him.

“Steve? What are you doing here? Where’s Peggy?”

Steve turned around to see and petite blonde nurse coming towards him, “Violet, it’s so good to see you,” he said, giving her a hug.

“Steve, where’s Peggy?” she asked again.

“There was an accident and she’s in surgery but no one’s telling me anything. You have to find out how she’s doing.”

“I’ll see what I can find out,” she said. Being married to Daniel, she knew not to ask questions about a situation, but she could see how distraught Steve was. “It’s going to be ok, Steve,” she said. “Peggy’s a strong woman, she’ll pull through.”

“Thank you, Violet,” Steve said before she ran off.

A little while later Violet returned and called Steve over to her before leading him to another wing of the hospital where a man was waiting for them, “Steve, I’d like you to meet Dr. Winters. He’s the one who performed Peggy’s surgery.”

“How is she?” Steve asked.

“She’s in a resting now and she should be alright after this. However there is one thing, unfortunately the impact of the crash was too much for her body to handle and I’m sorry to be the one to say this, but we were unable to save your child.”

Steve was shocked. He and Peggy had been so excited to have a baby, especially after everything they had been through. Steve would never forget the moment she told him she was pregnant and the glorious weeks that followed. But now all of that was gone.

“Does she know?” he asked, wanting to be the one to tell her.

“Not yet, she hasn’t woken up from the anesthesia yet.”

“I want to be the one to tell her,” Steve told them.

“Of course. I think Violet can show you to her room now, Mr. Rogers. I am truly sorry we couldn’t save the baby.”

“What was it going to be, Doc?” Steve asked before he left.

“A girl. You were going to have a little girl,” Dr. Winters replied.

Steve choked back a sob as he turned and followed Violet to Peggy’s room.

“I think she’s still asleep but you can go in and be with her when she wakes up,” Violet said when they reached Peggy’s room. “I’m so sorry Steve. If there is anything Daniel or I can do, please let us know.”

“We will, thank you Violet,” Steve said, giving her a hug before going into Peggy’s room.

He stood for a minute beside her bed watching her sleep. He still couldn’t believe the news he had just heard. Just this morning they were laughing and joking about possible names and he had teased her about her dress. All of that felt like a lifetime ago as he stood looking at the peaceful expression on her face.

After a moment, he climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his arm around he shoulder and kissing her forehead. He stayed like that, twirling her hair around his finger, until she woke up.

When she did, Peggy took one look at Steve’s face and immediately knew what happened. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Steve lay there with her, stroking her hair and waiting for her to finish crying. When she was done, they lay there together in silence until Steve realised she had fallen asleep again.

A couple hours later after Steve and Peggy had had some time to absorb the news and Peggy had eaten something, Dr. Winters returned to see how she was doing.

“I’m just in shock,” Peggy responded.

“Completely understandable Mrs. Rogers,” Dr. Winters said.

“It’s Mrs. Carter,” Peggy corrected him.

“My apologies, Mrs. Carter. In any case, you are expected to make a full recovery from this accident, except for one thing.”

“What’s that?” Steve and Peggy asked in unison.

“While you will recover from your injuries, unfortunately some damages to your body were too much and you will be unable to have children in the future, Mrs. Carter.”

Peggy sat in shock. She and Steve had wanted this for so long, especially Steve, and in an instant, it was all gone. With nothing more to say, Dr. Winters left the couple to let the news sink in.

After a few days, Peggy was well enough to go home. As he drove, Steve kept looking over to the passenger side at his wife. He could tell how heartbroken she was, because he felt it too. Finally he pulled up in front of their home, but neither of them felt like moving. They sat in silence for a moment before Steve finally spoke up,

"We'll be ok Pegs. Stop beating yourself up about this-"

"I'm so sorry Steve, I know how much you wanted kids and now-"

"Stop it Peggy, there's nothing you could have done, this wasn't your fault." He could see tears forming in her eyes and reached over to her, "I love you so so much. Nothing is ever going to change that," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered into his shoulder.

After a moment, Steve got out of the car and went to help Peggy out. Once they were both standing, he was able to give her a proper hug, and they stood there in each other's arms for a long while.

"Come on Pegs, let's get something to eat and get some rest." Steve finally said. Peggy simply nodded and together they went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through old files and found this and decided to post. Hope you enjoyed :) feel free to leave a comment


End file.
